Future Secrets
by MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary
Summary: A stranger appears on Shigure's doorstep, claiming to not only be from the future but also to be Hatori's daughter, falls in love with Yuki Sohma.
1. Prologue

There was a splash as the stranger's boots crashed into puddles. Their heart was racing. They ran to the nearest house and pounded on the door.

The door opened and a man opened the door. "Help me! Please, help me!" The stranger wheezed.  
The man let the stranger in and shut the door, turning to address the stranger. But the stranger had collapsed. 


	2. The Sohma Family Head

Hatori Sohma walked into the door. Shigure's worried face made him uneasy. "He's in here" Shigure said. Hatori walked into a room to see Tohru and Yuki tending to the boy and Kyo leaning against a wall. "I'll take it from here." Hatori said, walking over to the unconsious boy.

He froze as he saw the boy's face. It was identical to his own. They had the same hair, eyes. It was rather unnerving. He put his hand to the boy's forehead. It was far too hot.

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Dad?" He asked. Hatori's eyes widened. Not only had he been called "Dad" but the voice was also female. It had indeed been impossible to judge the gender of the stranger. She was wearing a trench coat over her clothes. They had simply assumed she was a male because of her hair. "I'm your daughter, Amaya Sohma."

"Hatori, I didn't know-" Shigure began. "Don't finish that sentence, Shigure!" Amaya sat up. "I...had to see you. At least once." She was crying. "You...must be mistaken. I 've never" Hatori said awkwardly. "No. I'm your daughter. Hatori Sohma, I have come from the future. And I never want to go back!" She said.

"What the heck! Does this look like the Twilight Zone to you!" Kyo practically shouted. "Shut up, stupid cat! I saved your butt!" The girl shouted back. He looked at her. "What do you mean?" "Remember your little bet with Akito? When he died I called it off." Amaya answered. "Wait, you mean, Akito dies not long from now?" Yuki asked. Amaya looked at him. "You're the one he called his 'toy', aren't you?" She asked. Yuki looked at the floor. "Thought so. Yes. He dies." She was looking at him sympathetically. She knew what it was like to be Akito's "toy".

"Are you in the zodiac?" Tohru asked. "Miss. Honda! I'm so glad to see you again! I am not an animal if that's what you're asking. I took Akito's place as head of the family." Amaya looked beyond pleased to see Tohru. Hatori looked at her. "What did you mean, just once?" Amaya's happy expression faded and she looked to the floor. "Akito...Killed you when I was still very young." She said. There were gasps of horror throughout the room.

"But...my being here might change that! That is...if I am allowed to stay in this time." "How" Shigure asked. "Well, I found an old spell book thing in Akito's belongings and began reading through it. I found a spell for time travel. But any time travel will cause a change in the future. I do not exist in this time yet, so I am changing many things at this very second. If I stay here longer, who knows how many bad happenings I can prevent!" The cheer was returning to her face.

"What...about me?" Shigure asked, frightened. "You married a high-school girl." Amaya said. "REALLY!" Shigure practically screamed. "No. Actually, you and Aya wound up arrested for harassment." Amaya answered. He frowned. "Why is everyone so cruel?" "Because it's fun."

"Question: Why did you wind up on Shigure's doorstep begging for help?" Yuki asked. "Some people thought I would wind up becoming like Akito. They... have been trying to kill me. That's why I risked the time travel spell. I was afraid that they may have been able to follow me." Amaya answered. "Why would they think you would be like Akito?" Shigure asked. "Because he 'trained' a.k.a. tortured me. That's how mom died. When I was concieved, Akito decided that he was going to make me his 'heir'. Guess he knew he was going to die pretty soon. After I was born, he killed my mother. Three years later he killed you too, dad. Then I was placed in his care. He practically mentally tortured me up until the day he died, hoping it would make me like him. But it didn't. If anything, it made me more of my own person. I met Kyo that year. He had been isolated and I freed him. There was also a man named Yuki. He was the one who told me about you, dad! He also was the one who handed me the box with the book in it. I hope I can find him here!" Amaya had a look of determination on her face.

"He's closer than you think." Shigure said. "Huh?" "I'm...Yuki." Amaya looked at him. "So, he treated you that way too. I never got to see your face. You always wore a hood. But... you... I hope the future you and Miss. Honda are ok. You were trying to distract the people who were trying to kill me when I escaped." "How did you know I was Akito's 'toy'?" He asked her. "It shows in your eyes. The pain can easilly be read." Amaya answered.

Suddenly she grimaced. "Oh...my head..." "Lay down." Hatori instructed. She did. Almost instantly she passed out. "She has a bad cold." Hatori said. "OH NO!" Tohru exclaimed worriedly. "Shigure, can she stay here?" Hatori asked. "Of course, Ha'ri! In fact, she must stay here! We will all take care of her, right?" Kyo was the first to answer. "Darn right we will!" "Is the cat...caring" Shigure asked. "I owe her." He said. "Yuki, can you carry her up to the spare room?" Shigure asked.  
Yuki nodded.

He picked the girl up and began carrying her up the stairs. He opened the door to the spare room and laid her on the bed. She groaned and opened her eyes a little. "Thank...you...for...everything" She said weakly. "Sleep well, Amaya-san."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! Pleeeeeeeeease! Just so you know, it's said Amy-uh but spelled Amaya. so, yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.


	3. Does she Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from the Phantom of the Opera sobs

Amaya blinked awake. She felt…hyper. She looked at her hands. They were trembling extremely fast. She knew what she needed.

She flung the door open and nearly tore it off its hinges. Her feet pounded down the stairs. She burst into the dining room. Everyone stared at her. Her eyes were larger than thought to be possible and her whole body shook.

"Amaya-san, are you ok?" Tohru asked.

Amaya ignored her and scanned the counter until she found…COFFEE! She quickly poured the coffee into a cup, added some cream and three packets of sugar. She quickly stirred it and took a drink. Almost immediately her body quit shaking.

"What was that?" Kyo asked. He seemed almost…scared.

"Four letters: A.D.H.D." Amaya stated.

"Meaning?" Kyo asked.

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder." Amaya answered.

"In English, woman!"

"Short attention span and hyper without coffee." That was the easiest way to put it.

"Wouldn't the caffeine and sugar make you more hyper?" Shigure asked.

"No. You see, my brain works differently. Caffeine relaxes me and sugar gives me a sugar rush. But, if I balance them out correctly I'm as calm and collected as the girl who sits before you now. Too much caffeine and I'll be out like a light and, well I already stated too much sugar."

"You know all this how?" Kyo asked.

"Psychology major." Amaya answered.

"How old are you?" Shigure asked.

"Sixteen."

"And you're already a psychology major!"

"I've already got my PH.D."

"WHAT!"

"But, wait, Akito raised you. How would you be allowed to learn psychology?"

"I told him I would need it to be able to use your own mentalities against you. Make the idiot think you wanna be like him and he'll give you anything." She saw Yuki flash a small smile. It disappeared rather quickly though.

"Well, we still need to figure out what to do with her." Shigure said.

"Shigure, those who belittle others show signs of low self esteem. Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Huh?"

"The fact that you talk about me as if I'm not here is indeed considered belittling me."

"It's true though. We need to figure out what to do. I know! Yuki is indeed the most reasonable of us all. Let him decide." Shigure said.

Yuki didn't take anytime to think. He answered immediately. "She stays."

"May I ask why you decided this?"

"Well, if Tohru and I sacrificed so much to get her here, then it seems best to keep her here." Yuki answered.

"Good decision Yuki. She stays." Shigure nodded in approval.

"Do...you think Akito will let her?" Tohru asked timidly. This was the first time anyone had even thought of that.

Her question was met by silence. It enveloped them all like the darkness of the night, letting fear of their god grip their hearts.

"I wish…for you to take me to the main house." Amaya said at last. Everyone looked at her in shock. "I can handle Akito. All I need is for you to take me there." She said.

Shigure nodded grimly and got up to grab his coat. "I'll take Amaya and we'll be back soon."

Amaya in turn got up and followed him. She turned to look at the small group at the table. _Please don't let this be the last time I see them like this._

Amaya walked into Akito's room. She had requested to come alone. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Akito's cold voice rang out.

"My name is Amaya and I wish to make a request of you." Her voice was trembling. Would she have to look into his face and see her greatest terror?

"Come and sit." It looked like it.

Amaya sat beside Akito, staring at the floor all the while. He seemed to take note of it. She could feel his eyes drill into her.

"You look very much like my doctor." Akito said, testing to see if she would look at him. She did not.

"If I may, I would wish to stay with Shigure. I know your secret, but, rest assured, I have no intention in revealing it to anyone." She continued to stare at the floor, showing complete submission.

"Look at me!" She did as she was commanded. "Why on Earth do you make such a request! What makes you think that they even want you! What makes you think anyone would want you!"

He was doing it again. How many times had she done this to her? It had become too many to count. How much longer would her mind hold out to his cold words?

"I…I've no where else to go!" She said. He grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. Once again she saw the glint of evil that she had always seen within him.

"Why should I care!" Akito asked. He was enjoying her discomfort.

"Please, I will be completely at your service." She knew how his mind worked. If she promised him something, she stood a better chance.

"What good would you be? What entertainment could you be to me?"

She thought back to her childhood. 'Sing for me, Amaya!' He would demand.

"I…could sing for you…" She said. She was beginning to wish she had planned out the conversation better.

"Then sing. Now!" He was daring her. She knew if she failed at this, she would have failed completely.

Amaya:

_You were once my one companion._

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father._

_Then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again._

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed,_

_If I'd just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again._

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you,_

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental._

_Seem for you,_

_The wrong companions._

_You were warm and gentle._

_Too many years,_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years_

_Help me say_

_Goodbye_

_Help me say_

_Goodbye_

Amaya looked over to Akito. He had fallen asleep. Just like he always used to.

Hatori's car pulled up to Shigure's house. He got out of the drivers seat and opened up the back doors, picking up his sleeping daughter.

He knocked on the door which was answered by Tohru. "Oh, Hatori-san! Please, bring her inside! Everyone is anxious to know what will happen to her!"

Hatori followed Tohru in the door. Shigure looked at him and motioned for him to lie Amaya down on a kotatsu. Hatori did as instructed and then looked to the others.

"Well?" Kyo asked, finally breaking the silence.

Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Well, I was told that I needed to work on my formatting so I tried. Is it better? Are you mad at me? My friends are about ready to kill me for this one. I just couldn't help but end off here, though. It was too tempting. But, to make up for it, I'll post the next chapter real soon. 'Kay?


	4. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything from the Phantom of the Opera

"She's staying." Hatori said quietly. There was a unanimous sigh of relief.

'_How? How did she get him to let her?'_ Yuki thought. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Hatori-san, are you alright?" Tohru asked. There was a very odd look on his face. He looked…proud of the sleeping girl.

"You should have heard her." Was all he said.

Everyone looked at him, wondering what he meant. Then they all looked to the sleeping girl. Even though the news was good, the mood was heavy.

"So, uh, tonight's movie night! You should join us, Ha'ri!" Shigure said, trying to lighten the mood.

Hatori smiled and nodded.

"We'll have to rent something. We've seen everything in this house." Kyo complained.

"Why don't I go rent something then?" Hatori offered.

Shigure smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Hatori got up and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back soon." He walked out the door and soon there was the sound of his car pulling away.

There was a moan from the kotatsu.

"What time is it?" They heard Amaya ask.

"6:24 p.m." Tohru answered.

"Amaya, why don't you eat something while we wait for your father to come back?" Shigure suggested. Amaya nodded.

"YOU RENTED A CHICK FLICK?" Kyo shouted in disbelief.

Shigure's head poked in from the kitchen. "What movie is it?"

Yuki grabbed the case from Kyo. "The Phantom of the Opera."

"Ha'ri, why that movie?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Yeah. It sucks!" Kyo complained.

"You suck!" Amaya yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"What makes you say that, Amaya?" Shigure asked calmly.

"Well, I think it's a really good movie." Amaya stated.

Hatori looked at her. "I had a feeling you would. That's why I got it."

"Only an idiot would like that movie!" Kyo continued to complain.

"I thought it was good." Yuki said quietly. Amaya smiled her praise at him.

"I've never seen it. I think I'd like to though!" Tohru said.

"Then it's settled! Kyo's an jerk so we don't care what he says and we're watching the movie!" Amaya exclaimed. Kyo scowled at her.

"Well, you're definitely the same old Kitty Cat." She said.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY CAT!" He yelled. She grinned.

"I'll put in the movie now." Tohru said awkwardly.

**34 MINUTES AND 25 SECONDS INTO THE MOVIE:**

"Ooh! I love this song!" Amaya said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kyo mumbled.

"What song is it?" Hatori asked.

"Music of the Night." Amaya answered.

"I like Past the Point of No Return, personally." Yuki said.

"Really? Why?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know. I just do." Yuki answered.

"What are we talking about?" Shigure asked.

"Songs." Hatori said.

"What about them?" Shigure asked stupidly.

"You're an idiot. Ooh! I love this part! _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before. _" Amaya sang.

Everyone looked at her in shock. "What? I memorized all the songs from the movie. I've seen it a gazillion times." She exaggerated.

"Why does that girl look stoned?" Kyo asked.

"Because Erik has used his sexy voice to entrance her." Amaya explained.

"Do you think if I sing I can entrance a high school girl!" Shigure asked excitedly.

"No. I think you'd scare them away." Hatori said.

"Wait! Who's Erik? I thought the guy who plays the Phantom's name is Gerard Butler?" Tohru asked.

"The Phantom's name is Erik and the actor's is Gerard Butler." Amaya explained.

"Oh." Tohru said and then went back to watching the movie.

**1 Hour, 24 Minutes and 22 seconds into the movie:**

"This is a sad song." Hatori said.

"They haven't even played the whole thing yet!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well, it was sad when Amaya sang it." Hatori said.

"Y…you heard?" She asked, her face turning red. He nodded.

"Why sing?" He asked.

"Well, in the future, my job was to calm Akito down so I had to sing for him nearly every day." Amaya answered.

"That's why he fell asleep." Amaya nodded.

"Sing with the movie!" Shigure yelled. Amaya shook her head.

"Yes!" Tohru yelled in agreement with Shigure. Amaya sighed.

Amaya:

_Too many years,_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years_

_Help me say_

_Goodbye_

_Help me say_

_Goodbye_

"There. Happy?" Hatori smiled sadly and nodded.

Shigure burst out laughing. "Look at Yuki!" Yuki had fallen asleep just as Akito had. He had a small smile on his face.

Amaya blushed. "I'm…sorry." She said quietly.

"No trouble. Do you think you could take him up to his room?" Shigure asked. Amaya nodded and gently picked Yuki up, careful not to wake him.

She climbed the stairs and opened the door to his room. It was very neat. She had actually imagined it would be. He seemed like he would keep his room neat.

She walked over to the bed and laid him down on it. Tucking the covers around him. He looked so sweet. _'Like Prince Charming'_ Amaya thought and then scolded herself.

"Sleep well, my savior." She said quietly to the sleeping boy.

She left his room and went back out to finish watching the movie with the others.

When Yuki woke up Sunday morning, he was in his bed. He had no recollection of how he got there. Last thing he remembered was Amaya singing.

He went down to the dining room where he found everyone eating breakfast.

"Did Sleeping Beauty have a nice nap?" Shigure teased. Amaya and Tohru giggled.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Yuki said, still tired.

"Amaya sang you to sleep, idiot!" Kyo taunted.

Yuki was about to hit him upside the head when Amaya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, no violence."

Something about the tone of her voice relaxed him. The feeling of her touch sent a tingling sensation up his spine. He sat down and helped himself to some breakfast, now fully awake.

"Looks like I now have a flower and an angel in my house." Shigure said. Both Tohru and Amaya blushed.

"Well, Amaya, I have arranged for you to start school with the others tomorrow. You'll be in the same class as them so you should do fine." Shigure stated. Amaya nodded.

"And, since both Tohru and Yuki will be busy tomorrow morning, you will have to show her around, Kyo." He continued.

"What!" Kyo yelled angrily.

Amaya looked at him. "Please, I don't want to get stuck with someone I don't know. I could tell you things about the future while you show me around. Please?" Her voice was sweet and innocent.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Amaya smiled. "Thanks Kitty Cat!"

"Will you stop calling me that!" He yelled.

"The other you said it was cute! You said I was like your little sister!" She explained.

He looked at her in shock. "I did?" She nodded.

"So, what are you kids going to do today?" Shigure asked.

"Well, Hana-chan invited Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and I over but I doubt she would mind if we brought Amaya!" Tohru said happily.

"Hi! I'm Amaya!" Amaya said, shaking hands with Uo and Hana.

"Your waves, they are strong yet relaxing." Hana said.

Amaya smiled. "I guess you're kinda like a psychic then. That's cool!"

"Why, thank you." Hana was taking by shock.

"Well, where is your brother Hana?" Uo asked.

"Oh, that's right. Some of you still haven't met him. Megumi, come down here!" Hana called.

A boy who would have looked as though he was Saki's twin had he not been younger came down the stairs.

"Hello Tohru-san, Arisa-san." He said.

"Megumi, these are Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Amaya-kun." Hana introduced.

Amaya offered her hand and, instead of shaking it, Megumi kissed it. "Pleased to meet you."

Amaya blushed. "You as well, monsieur."

"You speak French?" Uo asked.

Amaya nodded. "Very little but yes. My mother was French, my father; Japanese."

"Amaya…you are a friend of Saki's?" Megumi asked.

"Well, I hope to be. I start school tomorrow, you see. I am, however, a friend of Tohru's." Tohru nodded.

"I see." Megumi looked at her thoughtfully.

"See you tomorrow!" Amaya called to Hana and Uo as they headed home.

"I think with people like them around, school will be fun." She said.

Tohru smiled. "I'm sure it will."

Author's note: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be a school day! I promise to post soon!


	5. The Sohma Goddess

"Amaya, are you ready for school?" Hatori asked. Amaya nodded.

"Oh, and, Amaya, all I told them was that I had another 16 year old coming in. You'll have to tell them your name and all that information." Shigure said before going into the kitchen to have some coffee.

"Dad?" Amaya asked. Hatori looked at her. "I…want to change my name."

"Why?"

"When I was born, Akito named me. I don't want to bear a name that has to do with him. I want you, my dad, to name me."

He thought for a while and then, after three minutes, he spoke. "Tera. Your new name is Tera."

"Tera…I like it." She said. Hatori smiled.

"Hey, Amaya, we have to go!" Kyo yelled.

"Bye daddy!" Tera called, sliding on her backpack and running out the door after Kyo.

"Why on Earth am I wearing the boys' uniform!" Tera practically shouted.

"Because Momiji took the last girls' uniform!" Kyo said for the millionth time as he showed Tera around the halls of the school.

A group of girls suddenly ran up to the two. "Kyo-kun, is this another of your cousins? He's very handsome!"

Tera's face turned red. "See? They think I'm a guy!" She yelled at Kyo.

"I can't help it that Momiji took the last girls' uniform!" Kyo was as frustrated as she was.

The girls looked at Tera. "You're a girl!" One got up the nerve to ask.

"Yes! Kyo, where is this, Momiji! I swear I'll skin him!" Tera was very upset.

"Someone didn't drink enough coffee." Kyo mumbled.

"I heard that, Kitty Cat!" Tera snapped back.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" Kyo shouted to her.

She stared him down. "And what do you plan on doing to stop me!"

"Amaya-san, please, calm down. I am sure it is just a misunderstanding. I will find you a proper uniform." Yuki rested his hand on her shoulder.

She relaxed the second his hand touched her shoulder. "Of course, Yuki. I am sorry for being so rash. It has been a very stressful morning for me."

He smiled at her knowingly. "No need to apologize. We all have our days."

Tera smiled back at him. _'Prince Charming.' _She thought. Again she mentally scolded herself. '_You hardly know him.' _

Yuki walked away in search of an extra girl's uniform and Kyo walked up to Tera.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked.

Tera turned around. "I barely know him." She said.

"But you wish you knew him better?" Kyo persisted.

She looked into his crimson eyes. They drilled through her.

"I…no…understand…you…no…know…Yuki…not…know…better…how…confused…help…no…understand…" Tera choked.

"Thought so. But then again, don't all of you girls want to know the 'Prince Yuki Sohma'? Besides, you're so obvious! I mean, your voice gets softer when you talk to him, your eyes seem to get that odd flirty sparkle to them, and your face is completely red!" Kyo mumbled angrily.

"Kitty Cat, just remember; I knew you first." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Whatever." He mumbled but she could tell it was an act. After being told about how close the two were in the future, he seemed to have developed a soft spot for her.

"C'mon Amaya, I'll show you the classroom." Kyo said.

"Oh, yeah, Kyo, call me Tera from now on. And try to pass it on to the others, 'kay?" Tera informed him.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"I'll explain later. Just tell them, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Here Amaya-san. I found you an extra girls' uniform." Yuki said, handing the clothing to Tera.

She smiled. "Yuki-kun, thank you. And I asked Kyo to spread it around that my name has been changed to Tera."

"Tera…I like it. It's a beautiful name." Yuki said. His smile made Tera want to melt.

"Thank you. Dad chose it. I like it too." She smiled back at him.

"You've done me a huge favor with this uniform. Thanks again." And without thinking, she pecked him on the cheek and walked off to find the girls' locker room to change.

"_That meant nothing! That meant nothing! Kyo can't be right! I'm not even from this time! Yuki is older than me!" _The more sensible side of her mind said.

"_But you're part of this world now! He's not older than you anymore! And…he really is so charming!" _The more like a sixteen year old girl part of her mind argued.

Right now she wanted to listen to the sixteen year old girl, not the psychology major. She would admit it to at least herself. She, Tera Sohma, was experiencing her first crush.

She changed and walked into class five minutes late. Mayuko was about to scold her when Yuki jumped to her rescue.

"It isn't her fault, sensei. She's new and probably got lost. I was meaning to show her around the school but was busy and unable to."

"Well then, you're excused. And thank you Yuki. You're the one Shigure told me about. He never told me your name."

"Tera." She wouldn't give her last name! Nothing could make her! She'd never get any alone time! Too many guys! She would lie if she had to!

"Last name?"

Tera broke down crying (fake tears). "I'm an…an…orphan! Shigure-san was nice enough to take me in…I never knew my family…" She sobbed.

Mayuko patted her shoulder. "There there. I'm sorry. Why don't you take the seat up front, in between Kyo and Yuki? Then you'll be with someone you know."

Tera sniffled and nodded, taking her seat in between the boys. "Thank…you…I…" She added to the drama by laying her head on Kyo's shoulder and faking to sob. Kyo fake rolled his eyes.

"Nice one." He whispered to her. She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the clinging to me already." He said loudly enough for the room to hear.

"But…Kyo-kun…I-" Tera began.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You feel safer around me. Fine. I'll be your bodyguard then. Just get off me!"

Tera lifted her head. She looked to Yuki. "Yuki-kun too?"

He smiled and nodded.

She wiped away her tears. "I feel better now. I'm sorry for being so much trouble. Should I scrub the floors? Or…maybe I should-"

"Why would you do that?" Mayuko asked her, surprised.

"Well, that's what we have to do at the orphanage when we're a bother…" Tera said.

"Good heavens no! We'll…just start class." Mayuko said. Tera nodded.

"Nice job, Tera. Don't you think you went a little over board with the scrubbing the floors thing though?" Kyo asked as they walked to join the others.

"I thought it was a nice touch, Mr. Bodyguard."

"Well, ok. I'll admit it. That was the best lie I have heard in my life." Kyo sighed in defeat.

"I can get you to admit anything, can't I? You like Tohru, don't you? Tell me! Tell me!"

"I…I… "

"You do!"

"I…whatever…shut up…we're here."

"Oh, thank you Kyo-kun! I would get lost again without you!" Tera gushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Yo, pretty boy, I'm desperate! Get her to leave me alone!" Uo and Hana's jaws dropped a large amount.

"Tera, why don't you come sit by me?" Yuki invited. Tera nodded and did so.

"Listen, Kyo is a hot headed idiot and if you stay close to him for too long you may catch a rare disease called…Supididioticcatitus." Yuki said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it going to kill him!" Tera asked.

"No. Just his brain cells. All five of them." Yuki said.

"Stop calling me stupid!" Kyo yelled.

"I don't think you're stupid, Kyo-kun." Tera said honestly.

"Yeah…whatever." Everyone else thought her was being typical Kyo, but Tera could see the small smile on his face.

"Yuki-kun, you should be nicer to Kyo-kun. If the whole world was nicer to each other then maybe the dolphins-"

"Cut the crap!" Uo suddenly yelled.

"Sorry, still in character…" Yuki and Kyo both sweatdropped as Tera said this.

"So…what are you hiding?"

"My mom is famous in France and I'm hoping not to be recognized. Don't tell, please."

Hana and Uo nodded.

"So, uh, listen, thanks for not making a big deal with the uniforms and-" Tera was cut off as a little blonde girl and a boy with black and white hair ran over to the group.

"Yuki, guess what! Shigure-san invited Haru, Ha'ri, and I over for dinner tonight!" The little blonde girl burst out.

"Ahem, introductions…" Tera said.

"Of course. Tera, this is Hatsuharu. We all call him Haru though. Haru, this is Tera, she's staying with Shigure, Kyo, Tohru and I." Yuki said, gesturing to the black and white haired boy.

"Nice to meet you." Tera said with a smile.

"And this is Momiji." Yuki said. It was then that Tera realized that he was a boy.

"So you're the culprit…" Tera had a scary gleam in her eyes.

"Tera, remember, you have a girls' uniform now and that's all that matters. There is no need for violence." Again Hana and Uo's jaws dropped as Kyo said this.

Tera still looked like she would hurt the boy.

Yuki put a hand on her shoulder again. "Please, Tera; don't hurt Momiji. He didn't mean to. He simply believes that he looks better in the girls' uniform because of his height. And, I'm sure your father wouldn't be happy with you hurting poor Momiji, would he."

Tera nearly melted at Yuki touch and shook her head as though in a trance. "Of course not, Yuki-kun. I'm sorry for being so rash. And I'm sorry for thinking about hurting you Momiji-san. Desole." (Note: there's supposed to be a ' above both Es but I'm still trying to figure out how to do that. It's French for sorry and is pronounced Day-Zo-Lee)

"It's ok. Why were you mad at me though?" There was a slight frown on his face.

"Because you took what we thought was the last girls' uniform and I had to wear the boys' uniform for a half hour. Everyone thought I was a guy." Tera said.

"You should grow out your hair and then there would be less confusion. And then you won't bug me either." Kyo stated.

Tera looked at him as though horrified. "Gr…grow my hair!"

"Yes. You should. It would make you look even prettier." Yuki said.

"But…but…but…Akito will…" Tera's voice trailed off and she gave an involuntary shudder.

"What? He didn't let you grow out your hair?" Tera shook her head.

"Darn. He really does have issues. Well, no matter. You can grow it out if you want to now. You don't have to do everything he says." Kyo stated bluntly.

"So…I don't have to get a haircut every two weeks?"

"No."

"Cool!"

"Hey, you look just like Ha'ri!" Momiji burst out.

"Momiji, Haru, don't you two have to get back to class? We'll talk later tonight." Yuki said. Momiji and Haru nodded and walked off.

"Thank you for making us dinner Tohru-kun." Tera said with a smile.

"No problem Ama- I mean, Tera." Tohru said. She was still getting used to calling her by her new name.

"Hey, you said you would tell us, what's up with the new name?" Kyo asked.

"I had dad change my name because Akito originally named me." Tera explained.

"You…know Akito…?" Momiji asked.

Tera nodded.

"Tera, you can trust Momiji and Haru." Hatori said. Tera nodded.

"Well, I'm from the future. You see, I'm Hatori's daughter. I'm here to change the future because so many terrible things happen in the future. But you must tell no one! It could be problematic." Tera explained. Momiji and Haru nodded.

"So…are you one of the zodiac?" Haru asked.

"Not exactly…" Tera answered.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Haru pressed.

"I'm…Akito's successor." She saw a hint of fear flash through the two boys' eyes.

"I'm not like him, though! That's why I'm here; to prevent the bad things that Akito did from happening!" Tera exclaimed quickly.

"What kind of bad things?" Momiji asked.

"Kyo's confinement…my dad's marriage…my dad's death…" Her voice trailed off.

"Who did I marry, anyway?" Hatori asked curiously.

"Well, you married a famous Sohma actress who lived in France. Akito forced you to. He said he wanted you to produce him an heir. At least, that's how it was told to me." Tera explained.

"Who told you all this?" Yuki asked.

"…You…" Tera answered, shocking Yuki.

"I never saw your face, or knew your story, but you were always there to guide me. My coming here was your idea. Akito's murder was Kyo's idea but-" Tera clasped a hand over her mouth at her mistake.

"Akito's…murder?" Momiji asked, afraid.

"No…that's not what I meant…I meant downfall!" Tera said. It was obvious no one believed her.

"Did you…murder Akito?" Haru asked her.

"No! I just inspired all the living zodiac to rebel against him! I swear!"

"She's crossing her fingers." Kyo said, looking behind her back.

"Ok! So I did! But…Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru helped!" Tera sighed in defeat.

"I can see Kyo and Yuki helping…but Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"Well after Akito…No! I'm not saying anymore! I did what was right for the Sohmas and that's that!" Tera was looking at Tohru sadly.

"What…what did he do?" Tohru asked, afraid.

"Are you…sure you want to know?" Tohru nodded.

"It happened when I was still little. You used to be in charge of taking care of me after dad…anyways, Akito had been really mad that day and, he came to check on me and…I was crying because I was hungry and you were making me lunch…there was no warning…he just, stabbed you…over and over again…you were badly injured…but more than that…your baby died…" Tera was actually crying.

"My…baby…?"

Tera nodded. "You and Kyo…before he was confined…got married…you were allowed to visit him every three months…next thing everyone knew you were with child…But when Akito attacked you…your baby died…you never forgave him…neither did Kyo…that's why he asked me to kill Akito…He did the research, Yuki got the poison and the alibi…I planted the poison…and Tohru made sure he drank it…it was the perfect crime."

"I…Kyo…baby…" Tohru choked.

"This is why it's imperative that no one tells. If all goes well, there will be no need for Akito's murder." Tera said.

"And if all doesn't go well?" Shigure demanded.

"The future will repeat itself. I can only pray it doesn't. I cannot tell you how horrible I felt afterwards. Even Kyo felt bad. I wish there had been an alternative to murder. Really, I do." Tears still streamed down Tera's cheeks.

"It's ok, Tera. You did what you felt you had to. And at least you're trying to change it." Hatori said, placing a hand on her shoulder and wishing he could hug his daughter.

Tera, seemingly forgetting the curse, hugged him. Nothing happened. There was no change. Then it hit Hatori.

"_She's cursed too. She's got it worse than any of us. She's the Sohma 'goddess'" _

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! Please!


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ!

AHHHH!! I'M BACK!! OK, so, here's the deal, I have a new penname! It is MegamiofMeiun!! I will be reposting some of my old stories on there if people like them, so go on and send my new penname some PM's if you want a certain story reposted. If people don't request it, I won't do it (except gangsta camp and dare show, they're definitely being redone. So, anyways, if you like my writing, PLEASE, check out my new profile and send me messages. I really love you guys for putting up with me!!


End file.
